


Sandpaper on raw wound

by temis



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo POV, M/M, Thorin POV, kinda Dark! Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for this prompt on "The Hobbit" kink meme</p>
<p>So lets say that dwarves do have the whole 'one love' thing going on, in which when your heart says yes, that's it for life for you. It's really romantic and perfect when it works out omg.</p>
<p>But what about when it doesn't?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thorin's POV

(He doesn't know, obviously he doesn't know, how could he when you didn't tell him anything???)

And yet, listening to Bilbo talking about his comfortable home, how he longed for the farthings's pipe-weed or the sweet scent of a hobbit-made cake only made him bitter. 

The soaring pain of being homeless was a scabbing, never healing wound that frequently shed enough blood to never truly be closed: ever present and acknowledged. But this? A new wound, raw and blistering, with every word from the homesick hobbit-fool like a sandpaper judiciously applied to cause the most pain possible in the shortest time.

Dark clouds thundered in Thorin's eyes. Bad enough to not be able to abstain from gazing at the lean, hairless (beardless!) hobbit, worse yet to have his soul and heart wrenched from its place at every fearful look his Intended threw him, at every wincing and down turned stare his filleting contempt causes.

He cannot truly resist, but that does not mean he cannot try, even if it a sadistic/masochist(one-sided! a corner of his mind whispers) decision.


	2. Chapter 2

At first he didn't know what exactly the problem was, though he was quite aware of the consequences: every time he ever mentioned the Shire or anything related to his own home Thorin would, without fail, find a way to belittle or diminish either him or the importance of the memories he held of his own land and people. 

He thought that Thorin, having lost everything, had become too bitter, so steeled against pain that he couldn't (wouldn't) bother to alleviate or even tolerate the pain of others when relating to the same topic. That was proven false when he saw Thorin hearing Dori's stories about Before Smaug without any disparaging comments (no reaction at all in fact, except for a dimming of his eyes, as if the king was looking far in the past and away from the present, escaping reality even if only for a moment, even if he always returned) or Glóin's ramblings about his family (home...) engendering no cutting remark, no rude reply.

It was not a happy realization that he was so ill liked or wanted that any word out of his mouth about his memories (what he was, is and would always be, for a part of himself was in The Shire, in its lands, the places he walked, the people he knew, his hole and hearth, even if that was not the whole of himself) was outright 'foolish' or unworthy of Thorin's attention or consideration.

So he smiled a little less, helped where he could, tried to not be a 'burden', stopped answering Fili and Kili's questions and did not complain when his thighs burned or he could not sleep.

(And even if he did, who would care?)

**Author's Note:**

> holy hell, I didn't expect this to became so dark...  
> hope the pov thing didn't come as too strange


End file.
